WHITE justice
WHITE justice is the third ending theme of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The song was sung by the Faylan and composed by Agematsu Noriyasu with music arrangement done by Fujita Junpei. Track listing Single #WHITE justice #Kimi to Ita Hibi (君といた日々) #WHITE justice (ballade version) #WHITE justice Vocal #Kimi to Ita Hibi Vocal (君といた日々) #WHITE justice (ballade version) Vocal Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmanji= Matou shiroi kibou ni inochi wo azuke Unmei ga majiwatta furueru kono sora de "Aishiteta" to saigo ni kotoba wo nokoshi Hohoenda maboroshi ga uketsuideku seigi Tsuyoku yasashii hitomi ni utsutta akai hi wa Itsuka namida de chirasu yo Mou nigetari shinai Bokura wa chikatta Kanashiki toki wo ikiteku kakan na yuushi Eranda michi wo shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kizuitara Kako no namida ga ima wo michibikidasu Subete wa mamorubeki asu he to Madoro ishiki no naka egao wo kasashi Furete ita kankaku ga fui ni yomigaeru yo Te no hira no kioku kara hikari wo anochi Se ikai wa nai keredo tashika ni daku yume "Kaeru basho wa koko ni aru" Kikoeta sono koe ni Kiseki atsumete tobitatsu Dakara tatakau yo Eikou tsukamu made Akanaki toki wo mitsumeta kitake na yuushi Tamerau yori mo koukai de naka nai you ni Shinjiteru yo yadotta tamashii no kizuna ga Atsui kodou wo mezame sasete kudarou Arata na kakumei no mirai e Dare mo ga hitori de wa Ayumu koto wa muri darou Osore nakute ii Akaki wameki kurushi nda ato no kizu ni wa Itami yori mo tomo ni makoto no yorokobi wo shiru yo (Azamukanai de ikiteku) Takaki yabou de (Aragawanai de mitsumeta) Kyou manai ishi wo kizamu Kanashiki toki wo ikiteku kakan na yuushi Eranda michi wo shinjitara tsukisusumeba ii Ubau dake ja sukuenai inochi ni kizuitara Kako no namida ga ima wo michibikidasu Arata na kakumei no sakini wa Subete no mamoru beki asu e to |-| Kanji= 纏う白い希望に 命を預け 運命が交わった 震えるこの宇宙で 『愛してた…』と 最期に言葉を残し 微笑んだ幻が 受け継いでく正義 強く優しい瞳に 映った赤い火は いつか涙で 散らすよ もう逃げたりしない 僕等は誓った 哀しき時代を生きてく 果敢な勇士 選んだ道を信じたら 突き進めばいい 奪うだけじゃ救えない 命に気づいたら 過去の涙が 現実を導きだす 全ては 守るべき明日へと 微睡む意識の中 笑顔を翳し 触れていた感覚が ふいに甦るよ 掌の記憶から 光を放ち 正解はないけれど 確かに抱く夢 “帰る場所は此処にある” 聞こえたその声に 奇跡集めて飛び立つ だから戦うよ 栄光掴むまで 儚き瞬間を見つめた 気丈な勇士 躊躇うよりも 後悔で泣かないように 信じてるよ 宿った魂の絆が 熱い鼓動を 目覚めさせてくだろう 新たな 革命の未来へ 誰もが一人では 歩むことは無理だろう 恐れなくていい 足掻き喚き 苦しんだ跡の傷には 痛みよりも 共に真の喜びを知るよ (欺かないで生きてく) 高き野望で (抗わないで見つめた) 怯まない意思を刻む 哀しき時代を生きてく 果敢な勇士 選んだ道を信じたら 突き進めばいい 奪うだけじゃ救えない 命に気づいたら 過去の涙が 現実を導きだす 新たな革命の先には 全ての守るべき明日へと |-| English= I entrust my life to the white hope I clad myself in The intersecting destinies shake the skies "I loved..." were your last words As a vision of you smile, I inherit your justice The raging flame reflected in those strong yet tender eyes will one day be scattered by tears We swore that we will no longer run away Determined warrior who lived through sorrowful times Once you believe in the path you have chosen, just charge through everything Realize that lives cannot be saved by taking others away The tears of the past led us to the present and everything will bring us to a future that we must protect In my slumbering consciousness, my smiling face was covered I awaken abruptly as I felt the touch of someone The memory in my palm was releasing light There is no right answer but I was definitely embracing this dream "There is a place we can return to here" hearing this voice I took off with miracles That is why I will fight until I attain glory Firm warrior gazing at a transient moment Rather than hesitating, don't cry with regret Believe in the bonds connecting our souls Awaken that fiery pulse Towards a future of revolution No one can carry on just by himself right? There is no need to fear The scar left from struggling and squirming rather than pain, it will teach you shared joy (Live without deceiving) Engrave your unfaltering intention (Watch without disputing) with your great aspirations Determined warrior who lived through sorrowful times Once you believe in the path you have chosen, just charge through everything Realize that lives cannot be saved by taking others away The tears of the past led us to the present Ahead of a new revolution Towards all the futures we must protect Category:Songs Category:Endings